love in the seas
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is enjoying his vacation in the seas of the Alola region then runs to the straw hat pirate Nami then they start thier romantic moment to each other AshxNami
1. love in the seas

**Love in the seas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a and One piece and yes this is the AshXNami story you are expecting not a AshXNami story yet only a lemon show Ash runs to the clever straw hat pirate once more feel desperate seeing him and enjoy AshXNami**

at the farest seas of the pokemon world shows a ship that look like a pirate ship but similar to a Kyogre named "St. Alpha" who was steering it was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. he is known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola he decides to take a smooth sail to the sea "Pirate's life reminds me the time how i set sail with Luffy and the straw hats...uh i do miss them but i will see them again." Ash said until he heard something

"I don't if it's stowaways or team Rocket." Ash stops his ship and brings out his blood blade to find out who was in his ship. "Come out whoever you are i don't like stowaways on board." Ash said until a bo staff appeared and almost got him but Ash ducked

"Same Ash as usual." as Ash saw who it is revesl to be a slim young woman of average height with orange hair and brown eyes. Most people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a black tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan and pinwheels her hair has grown rather long, which reaches her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder likebut apart from her body curves and hourglass figure have become more her outfit a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans that expose a bit of her hips and rear, orange high-heeled sandals and a pair of pearl-like earrings

"Nami what are you..." Ash hadn't finished when Nami kissed him on the lips "I'm sorry Ash I know you love my sister but the truth is I still want you." Nami as Ash understand her then he kiss her back minute ago Ash and Nami were having lunch and drinking

"Ash my darling it has been years we haven't seen each other." said Nami enjoying her time with him "Ever since our fight with the armada." Ash replied as they are talking and laughing "Ash may i get more rum." she asked as Ash doesn't mind "there's a stash in Trevor's room don't let the Belmont know i said it." Ash said as he led Nami here she looking in his closet bended down letting Ash see her expose attractive butt

"Ash i found it." Ash snaps out of his fantasy Nami notice his face then smiles at him "Ash it feels hot mind if i strip naked in your ship." Namo said to him Ash was surprised "You sure." he said as Nami kiss him "Yes it's only you and me" she kiss him Ash helf her continues kissing Nami let's go and starts stripping her clothes off completely naked

"You are still beautiful." Ash said as Nami then teases Ash of her body swaying her hips "Beautiful and clever now how good you can swim." Nami runs fast from the deck of Ash's ship and she jumps into the water "Clever girl." ss Ash removes his clothes as well now completely nude Ash jumps in the water and follows her in pursuit "So she is going to the beach what a woman and a good swimmer." Ash is impressed of how good of a swimmer she is.

And he thinks "Maybe she would even give Misty a run for her money." Ash said in his mind

when they made it to the beach Nami is thrilled of the view of the Alola region "It's beautiful the places, the people, pokemon maybe I decide that the straw hats are going to keep this island flag of the straw hat Pirates." she said as Ash then emerges from the water she turns to him

"Ash ketchum this region is going to be one of the straw hats territory." She then turns her back to him he sneaks up behind her

"You had to earn it Nami." Ash said pinching her butt Nami smirked as they are kissing and making out Ash gently puts her to the sand they continue making out as Nami feels his Rod between her legs rubbing against her entrance "Ohhh Ash, i miss this." Nami moaned as Ash kiss her "I'm just getting started." Ash replied seductive. his hands are groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Ohhh Ash that's it." as she moaned while he nibbles on her neck. "You smell like Tangerine blossoms, your sent on your gorgeous body, your long luscious hair my favourite." He compliments her sent and her hair smelling like Tangerine blossoms Nami gets hornier again

"Ash I'm feeling more horny for you." said Nami as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Yes yes yes more, more." she begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made her enjoying it more ss he is done Nami lowers down "Now it's my turn i want you more" Nami grabbed his rod and start stroking it the licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh oh oh Nami." Ash moaned as Nami goes faster wanting more of him Ash was stroking her Tangerine blossom sented long beautiful luscious hair then start squeezing her butt made Nami goes faster as he feel his limit

"Nami I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now Ash turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "Oooooh yes Ash keep going I want more." Nami screamed as Ash goes to town in her

"She's so tight, Beautiful and remarkable. I love that pirate." Ash said still pounding her in the sandy beach Nami swoosh her hair shouting Ash's name more as she reaches limit

"Nsmi i'm gonna cum." Ash said still pounding her "In me Ash!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt Nami tackles him to the sand then reaches down and guides Ash's rod into her. "Ash let me ride you." she said as Ash smiled as they keep kissing and Nami starts bouncing made Ash moaned "oh Nami that's it" Ash said as Nami continues bouncing faster even her breasts Ash starts groping her breasts made her moan more and bounce more faster she lowers down buried ash in her breast and start rubbing them ehile continues bouncing they are reaching limit

"Ash i love you here it comes." Nami as they release thier seed and love juice each other Ash and Nami were in the water cleaning up and swim back to the ship Ash is on his jeans giving Nami a towel having hot tea

"Ash at the beach was amazing no wonder Nojiko loved you more." said Nami enjoying her tea "Your sister is a remarkable woman Nami she inherited your beauty." said Ash sipping his tea as Nami smiled then went silent by a minute

"Tell you the truth Ash I was jealous of my sister." Ash heard her said that "You jealous of your own sister?" Ash said

"Yeah she had a perfect lifestyle with snd you are so...sexy and good looking but i am happy to be with Luffy and our daughter." Nami said as Ash smiled "Family is important Nami and we can still hang out more after all you are still kind in the heart." Ash said that made her happy

"Thanks Ash." Nami kissed him Ash feels her kiss once more but they still feel the fire burning in them Ash carries her bridal style and takes her to his bedroom Nami is impressed of his room "Wow Ash i love your room." said Nami as Ash chuckled

"Me and Nojiko use this room during our honeymoon." said Ash as Nami kiss him on his shirtless body "Now I want this as our moment." Nami removed the towel bieng completely naked again She teases him by swaying her hips as Ash held her waist and kiss her

"Once again Nami you are one beautiful and clever girl." as they start kissing and making out when they're on the bed. She smirks to her hubby "Ashy you have to compliment any part of my body." she said to Ash "First start with my feet" she said to him. Ash holds one of her legs up and kisses the top of her foot then massaging them Ash feels her feet are smooth and soft Nami loves it then he slowly progressed up passing the legs kissing them as well "Your feet and your legs are smooth and soft you are perfect. " Ash admired Nami then starts with her hips kissing it squeezing her butt Nami moaned then he starts kissing and licking her stomach

"You have a unique stomach and hips." Ash continues admiring then started groping, kissing her breasts, chest when he was eye to eye and kiss her face. "You are as beautiful as a Tangerine blossom Nami." He compliments every bit of her then they make love again.

"Ash you are so wonderful and those words are the most amazing you inspired me." Nami said in tears of Joy "You know me well Nami." Then it's Ash turn to tease her but she is able to outwit him.

"I'm not like other girls Ash." She uses her nails across his body "My my how strong your chest is running my nails across it" she admired as Ash gets Goosebumps she does kiss his chest his shoulders his neck until they start kissing again Ash start groping her breasts and starts massaging them again

"Oh yeah Ash I want you more." Nami moaned then Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast once more Nami gasped "That's it Ash keep going i love it." Ash continues sucking and starts sucking her right breast Nami held his head close continues sucking her milk when he is done Nami turns around having her womanhood to his face Nami is eyeing at his rod

"Hi my friend I'm back." as she starts stroking his rod and licks the tip once more puts it in her mouth starts bopping then Ash starts licking her womanhood they all enjoying it but never stops they continue licking and bopping faster then before Ash enjoys eating her up then been continuing as they feel thier limit as they release their seed and love juice then Nami swallows some and licks her breasts now Ash is on top of her

"Ready my booty." as Nami kiss him "Fuck me really, really hard." as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her "yes Yes Yes Ash Fuck me Fuck me harder more more!" Nami shouted as Ash continues thrusting faster in her "You are remarkably perfect Nami if you were single i would ask you to marry me and have kids." That gives a ring to Nami imagine her lifestyle with Ash have a son following her footsteps then Ash by her side watching the lake with s baby bump hoping to have a beautiful girl look like her and maybe be like her father. as her fantasy ended feel her limit

"Nami I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too baby fill me up!" as Ash fills her with his seed they were exhausted Nami is resting on his chest "Ash this amazing." said Nami with s smile "You are amazing too." Ash said as they cuddled up Ash is reaching her clothes but Nsmi stopped him "No Ash i like to be naked with you." she said as Ash smiles at her "You sounded like Lara when she stayed naked at home i won't mind." Nami smiles at him then kiss "I wish i am a ketchum." as they are asleep Nami is dreaming more of her with Ash

**That's it of the story i hope you enjoyed it of Ash and Nami spend time together and made romance not once but twice if you want an actual AshXNami story let me know and I'm planning Ash meets kim possible crossover story too and enjoy the story**


	2. chapter 2

**Love in the seas**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a and One piece and yes this is the AshXNami story you are expecting not a AshXNami story yet only a lemon show Ash runs to the clever straw hat pirate once more feel desperate seeing him and enjoy AshXNami**

Ash stirred as the morning sunlight moved across his face from the open window. He tired to move but he felt a weight in his chest. He looked down and smiled at the beautiful redhead still asleep on his chest. Nami seemed to have a permeant smile on her since yesterday when they fucked and make sweet love like long lost lovers.

"She really is a beautiful woman." He said to himself as he moved some hair out of her face. He stared at her then looked at the sun then returning to Nami. He smirked and gently rolled her off of him without waking her. Ash then laid her on her back and spread her legs wide.

"She going to love this..." He muttered as love and lust filled his eyes. He stroked his dick until it was good and hard; he lined up with her pussy and gently pushed in all the way in till he balls deep inside her. Ash let out a moan loving how tight and warm her love tunnel was. It fit his cock so perfectly inside her he felt his tip push up against her womb. Nami moaned softly in her sleep as her body reacted to the feeling.

'SO Good." he thought 'We're going to enjoy this day.'

Ash started to slowly pumped his cock in and out of her pussy. He soon got into a steady rhythm, her breasts giggled with each thrusts he was very tempted to pla with them but he held on to her legs as he thrusted a little faster and harder into her. Her groans and moans grew as she opened her eyes she looked down to see a dick going in a out of her and she looked up to see Ash with his eyes closed trying hard not to cum just yet. Nami smiled as she held her up her legs as Ash thrusted harder and faster.

"This is an amazing way to wake up Ash. Keep going baby." She moaned as Ash continued fucking her.

"Oh Nami..." Ash moaned as he let go of her legs and leaned in and she wrapped her arms around him. "I have to say it I love you Nami." He said and kissed her deeply as Nami's eyes widen but soon melted into the kiss.

'He really loves me..' She thought as she crossed her legs keeping Ash inside her. Ash fucked harder and faster as he felt his his load coming. He didn't break the kiss but deepened it with his tongue held dominance over hers.

Ash then snapped his hips hard against Nami as he fired his sperm deep into her. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his seed flood her womb. Ash ended the kiss and touched the side of her face.

"I do love you Nami. I do wish we could have been something before but this moment maybe our only time for us to be this intimate together. So until the sun sets today lets pretend we are married and having a great day together."

Nami blushed at the thought "Really Ash..." She gazed up at him.

Ash leaned in and kissed her again. "Really" he moved up and pulled out of her she sat up and watched the flow of seed leak out of her.

"Amazing Ash there's so much."

They got up and took a shower. Ash carried her bridal style her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. They got into the shower Ash turned on the hot water and set Nami down but she kept a firm hold on his neck. She kissed him again as they began to scrub each other's body. She moved behind him and rubbed her boobs against his back and stroked his rod slowly.

"Ah Nami..." Ash moaned out in pleasure. Nami just smirked and gave a love bite to his shoulder. Then it was Nami's turn to be putty in Ash's hands. He was on his knees groping her ass and eating her out from the back. She moaned and grunted she leaned against the wall with her breasts smushed on the cold tile wall.

"Ash oh damn keep going."

Afterwards they went to the kitchen they had some meat and salads. Ash and Nami still feeling horny she moved him on top of the table and she laid on top of him. She sucked on his rod as he ate her out and fingered her pussy.

'She so wet and she tastes like sweet water.' He thought as he held her snacking on her pussy again.

'He gets hard in a instant and his thick cum is so good. I want more.' She thought as she rubbed her breasts on his rod.

They fired their love nectar into their lover's mouths. After recovering they moved outside onto the deck of the 'St Alpha.' where they sun bath naked next to each other.

"Nami I have been thinking. I think we can be lovers if Luffy agrees." He said

Nami laid on stomach and looked over at him. "Really how so..."

"Well I apparently have calmed you already as a lover." He activated his Symbol of Courage and four names came out in grey letters; Nami, Blair, Aria, and Adagio. Nami's eyes sparkled when she saw her name there.

"If Luffy gives consent we could meet up from time to time and we can have moments like this." He smiled and rubbed her butt.

"I would love that Ash." She moved over to him and she stoked his rod as he sucked on her breasts delighted to drink her warm milk.

"You suck like a baby. Oh so good." She moaned he smirked and both tits into his mouth and sucked hard. She let out a cry of pleasure. Ash then made a clone and he then grabbed her ass and slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

"Oh Ash you have such a big dick!! Oh yeah baby!!!" Nami cried out in delight. The Clone pounded her hard the wet smacking of skin made Nami even hornier. Ash just laid there watching the expressions on her face. Nami panted as she felt the swaying of her breasts and the clone's dick kept hitting her womb relentlessly. Then the clone pulled out of her and came all over her ass. The real Ash moved in and laid Nami down on her back and he re-entered her sore pussy and gave her a slow but strong fuck.

"Nami your pussy is amazing. I just want to stay inside you forever." Ash moaned out as she took the clone's rod and lick and sucked on it. Ash couldn't hold back and fired his seed deep into her womb and she felt it swimming inside her.

"Please Ash I want some more." She moaned lustfully. Ash then pulled out of her and poked her asshole with is cock. Nami grunted then she looked to see the clone's dick in front of her. She smirked and opened her mouth letting him thrust into her mouth. Ash finally pushed all the way into her ass and marveled how tight it was. He pulled almost all the way out only to slam it back in. He pounded her good and slapped her as cheeks making her moan as the clone held her head and fucked her fast. Nami was completely lost in the love making her eyes rolled back into her head and felt Ash grab her arms and thrusted harder and faster into her ass.

"Oh Nami your ass is so good I'm cumming inside you!!" He roared and fired another load into her. The clone came too, she tried to drink down most of it but some split out and the clone fired a few shots on her face. She panted trying to recover but she was lost in her lust. The clone disappeared and the Real Ash held her and teleported them to the bedroom. He held her as she licked up the last of his seed off her face.

"Damn Ash your a fucking beast." She smiled at him as he kissed her again and rolled to be on top again.

"One more round and this time baby..." He held her hand making their fingers interlock "I'm going to love you so much.." He penetrated her pussy again and slowly moved in and out. Nami moaned into it.

"Oh Ash its feels so good I love you Ash." she cried out arcing her back towards him.

"I love you Nami. He closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed each her. She crossed her legs across his back and hummed into the kiss and he thrusted more into her. They felt their limits were about to break but neither cared. Ash thrusted as deep as he could. His dick pushed into her womb and fired his last load filling her up completely. Their love juice leaked around his cock an on to the bed. Their hand unlocked but wrapped themselves into an embrace and kept on kissing.

The sun was setting as they stood side by side watching the pained sky. They had redressed for her send off.

"I had a wonderful time Ash." She smiled leaning on his shoulder.

"I did too." He turned to her and held her hand. "May I have this last dance.." He asked with a coy smile.

"Of course you can." She took his hand and they slowly danced as soft music seem toflow around them. They smiled at each other as they waltzed across the deck neither looking away. They broke into a laugh as she hugged him but he kept dancing swinging her around. Soon the sun was gone and Ash made a portal for Nami to go home.

"Bye Nami.." He smiled as she held his hand.

"Till next time my sexy lover." She replied

She kissed him one last time and walked thru it. She found herself in her and Luffy's room and said captain laid on the bed snoring.

"Meat... Nami please share you meat..." He muttered and Nami smiled and noticed his nakedness and his semi hard rod.

"Oh Luffy." She chuckled and she stripped naked and quietly moved over him and stoked his cock till it was nice and hard. She suck down taking it into her pussy. She hissed in both soreness and pleasure as her overly used womanhood took her husband's dick.

'They dicks are almost the same.' She thought as she bounced on the rod. 'Luffy is definitely thicker but Ash as the longer cock. Oh Luffy I love you and Ash so much I won't let either of you go.' She smiled as her thoughts focused on her lover boys.

Luffy still asleep but moaned and grunted as his body thrusted up to meet her bouncing. Then Luffy let out a growl and Nami felt his seed fire deep into her trying to make room for His sperm as she was already full of Ash's seed.

"Sleep sex is amazing." Nami thought as she laid down on top of Luffy as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Nami slept great dreaming of the day both Ash and Luffy can fuck her brains out together. The next day she talked to Luffy about Ash's proposal and he was dense to not understand but in time he got the message and he agreed. Her love for Luffy grew as did her love for Ash. A few weeks later, she soon found out she was pregnant again and Mika was excited to become a big sister.

"WAHOO!!! I'm getting a little brother!!" Mika sang and danced.

"We don't know if it's a boy or not." Nami smiled at her daughter. But it didn't stop her from thinking it.

As time went on it came to light that she was carrying twins boys. whether it is intuition or mother's instinct she could tell one of them was Luffy's and the other was Ash's. Months went by and the time for them to come into the world. One had jet back hair and the other had orange hair. Nami named the blacked hair one Ace and her other son she named Kito. Both boys were wrapped up in blankets. Nami's swelled with love as she held them. Luffy was expectedly thrilled and a demanded a party for the next day. As night came she into the babies' room and she gazed at them and gently touched their cheeks. Luffy came in carrying Mika who was sound asleep.

"How are they doing..." He asked as he tucked Mika into bed.

"Fine they both got to sleep."

HE smiled and hugged her from behind. They soon left and returned to their bed.

"So are you going to tell Ash about Kito." He asked holding her close to him.

"Maybe but I think he understands he might be the father but you are going to be their daddy." she smiled snuggling into his chest. And indeed Ash understood when he found out he only said for them to take care of them and if Luffy makes his boy get hurt he will kick his ass. Nami just laughed loudly as her lovers argued over parenting. She walked off to tend to her most prized possession; her children.

**That's it of the story i hope you enjoyed it of Ash and Nami spend time together and made romance not once but twice if you want an actual AshXNami story let me know and I'm planning Ash meets kim possible crossover story too and enjoy the story**


End file.
